Un amor helado
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: La tierra de Ooo se ve sumergida en un manto de nieve. La dulce princesa desea averiguar el por qué de esto, pero Marshall terminara por ir solo al reino helado... ¿que ocurrirá ahí?. . Se puede tomar como la primera parte de "te amo Simón Petrikov"


**UN AMOR HELADO.**

Estaba muy helado y hacia frio, extrañamente toda la tierra de Ooo estaba congelada, desde que había bajado Marshall de la nocheosfera se había encontrado esa tormenta de nieve.

-mira nada mas- se rio el joven vampiro –ahora serán dulces helados, en vez de dulce gente- Gumball le miro como si aquello no le diera gracia.

-Marshall no seas indiscreto- la dulce princesa se abrigaba muy bien.

-bah- siguió flotando ahí cerca.

-tengo que salir hermano- le informó a el joven color rosa que se encontraba a un lado de ella renegando en voz baja por la presencia indiciada de cierto vampiro.

-¿um?...cla...claro hermana. Pero, ¿A dónde vas?- le dijo mientras miraba feo a Marshall.

-al reino de hielo, quiero ver que es lo que ha causado este clima- se anudo la bufanda.

-¡eh! ¿Reino helado? yo te acompaño –Marshall se aproximo velozmente a la dulce princesa.

-¿Qué?- los ojos de Gumball se quedaron en blanco –tu solo arruinaras el plan de mi dulce hermana- le miro con desapruebo.

-está bien, puedes venir-

-¿QUE?- pronunciaron al unisonó Gumball y Marshall.

-¡sí!- festejo Marshall

-¿por qué?- cuestiono con cara de aflicción Gumball.

-porque él conoce al rey helado más que yo, y puede volar, seguro que el podría serme mucho de ayuda- dijo mientras se ponía sus guantes.

-entonces déjalo ir solo, si tanto conoce el reino helado.- hiso un puchero negándose a dejar que Marshall viajara con su hermana.

-Gumball, no seas infantil- le dijo ella.

-pero hermana, tú podrías salir lastimada- miro a Marshall recordando sus bromas pesadas.

-¿tendrías molestia de ir solo a ver que le ocurre al rey helado?- miro con resignación a Marshall.

-ah…pues no tendría molestia alguna, creo que podría ir más rápido.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-bueno, pero antes…-la dulce princesa saco una ropa de invierno- me interesa poco que seas un vampiro demonio y eso, te pondrás este traje no quiero verte en esa tormenta con esa ropa tan ligera me das mas frio.- le entrego la ropa a Marshall. El vampiro se la puso rápidamente.

-bueno entonces, me voy…-mostro sus dientes mientras gruñía levemente y salió volando.

-espero que estés contento Gumball- le dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-lo estoy-

-…-

El vampiro comenzó a volar sobre el helado reino. Le temperatura decencia conforme mas se aproximaba a la montaña del rey helado. Las ventiscas eran más fuertes y no podía avanzar tan rápido y el frio comenzaba a helarle hasta los huesos; fue una última y certera ráfaga la que lo dejo inconsciente, su helado cuerpo cayó en la nieve, si bien el frio no podía matarlo todo tenía un límite.

Abrió los ojos.

Pudo ver a su alrededor hielo, pero no se sentía tan helado como lo estaba afuera. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí era la pregunta? Después de pensar un poco la respuesta no tardo en llegar, seguro había sido Simón quien lo rescato de aquella ventisca, pero si él le había rescatado ¿donde se encontraba él?

-toma- sintió un ardor en la mejilla, algo insoportable. Era una taza de cerámica con olor a chocolate caliente, y la sostenía una mano azul algo avejentada.

-¡Simón!- grito Marshall.

-solo tómatelo, te eh encontrado tirado, ¡ay muchachito! no hagas tus aventuras en este lado de Ooo- agito sus barbas y voló hacia una habitación de arriba.

-¿chocolate?- menciono Marshall. Pego sus manos a el recipiente y comenzó a calentarlas un poco. El frio había sido muy duro con el haya afuera. Dio un pequeño sorbo, cuando escucho un estruendo que lo hiso dar un pequeño brinco de susto.

-¡ah! ¿Pero como no?- se escucho la voz de Simón.

-¿Simón?- el vampiro abandono sus cobijas y el chocolate para asomarse a esa habitación de arriba.

-¡aléjate!- escucho una voz en la oscuridad, la habitación parecía un especie de ático. Sin luz.

-¿Simón?- menciono suavemente mientras levitaba con cautela.

-te dije que te alejaras- un grupo de picos de hielo salieron volando hacia Marshall. Este intento esquivarlos pero parecían balas dirigidas ya que comenzaron a seguirlo. Hasta que chocaron con él y otras en la pared.

-¡au!…-se tapo con la mano en donde habían rozado los picos de hielo.- ¿Simón?... ¿estás bien?- pudo distinguir un cuerpo que estaba de espaldas murmurando cosas inaudibles.

-lo estoy…o, no lo sé… ¿qué está pasando ¡CONMIGO!? –grito lo último, parecía confundido y sus ojos comenzaban a destellar un brillo rojo.

-Simón- retrocedió, sintió unos escalofríos al escuchar su voz más seria.

-te dije que te fueras, le dije a todos que se alejaran de mi…jijiji- rio algo forzado –pero no me escucharon y ahora que estas aquí…yo…debo…-salió de la oscuridad- matar a todos en la tierra de Ooo-

-¿estás loco?- el rey helado se acerco abruptamente a Marshall y le cogió por el cuello ahorcándolo.

-hare una era de hielo, nadie soportara las bajas temperaturas, se acabaran las materias primas y mo…morirían –dijo suavizando el agarre hacia Marshall.

-rey….-le miro a los ojos, preocupado por el… ¿estaba delirado?

-yo no quiero hacerte daño Marshy…por favor vete y adviértele a todos- soltó a Marshall y se abrazo a sí mismo.

-¿qué? No…Simón yo no te voy a dejar en ese estado, necesitas ayuda. Quizá si…-se acerco a él tomando la corona.

-¡NO!- un gran bloque de hielo aparto a Marshall del rey helado.- no te atrevas a tocarla…te volverás loco…loco, jijijiji –rio a carcajadas. Marshall frunció la mirada. Y volvió a acercare a él a toda velocidad.

-sé lo que te pasa- los ojos de Simón volvieron a ser azules.

-Marshall…huye…- el joven abrazo al rey.

-te sientes solo e incomprendido, te estás perdiendo a ti mismo, pero sin importar el daño que me hagas yo siempre te perdonare Simón, por...Porque tú me dijiste que te perdonáramos cuando te volvieras loco. –correspondió el abrazo de Marshall y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, ¿de que estaba hablando? Una parte de él entendía todo a la perfección y otra parte de él solo quería destruir a la tierra de Ooo como si quisiera borrar algo que nunca debió ocurrir.

-Marshall…debes de hacer algo conmigo, debes desaparecerme con todo y mi corona.- dijo entrando un poco en razón.

-no, no lo hare – se aferro mas a él-yo se que Finn y Jake no tardaran en llegar y que quizá ellos si puedan echarte a patadas de aquí...-

-Marshall llévame lejos-le interrumpió.

-¡NO! No te llevare lejos ¿lo entiendes?, yo me hare cargo de ti, todo lo que hagas será mi responsabilidad- dijo el muchacho.

-no quiero darte penas…-intento zafarse de su abrazo- tampoco hacerte cargar con mi condena.-

-Simón…puedes controlarlo, lo sé…tu…tu puedes hacerlo- se entristeció un poco.-de…debes de esforzarte para vivir en el mundo actual-comenzó a cantar. Simón se aparto abruptamente de Marshall como si aquello hiciera que su mente se retorciera.

-ca…calla Marshall…solo vete….-

-descansar unos momentos se que te ayudara- Simón se acerco a Marshall, lo sujeto por los hombros y lo agito fuertemente.

-¿qué quieres hacerle a mi cabeza?- su cara comenzaba a mostrar frustración

-yo…solo…quiero que recuerdes- unió sus labios suavemente a los de Simón. –Vuelve a ser tu Simón, te extraño.- la luz comenzó entrar al cuarto. Parecía que la espesa niebla de afuera se disipaba lentamente.

-Marshall…-toco sus labios- niño grosero eso no se hace –le dijo apenado. -No le hagas esto a ese pobre anciano- el joven vampiro volvió a unir sus labios a los de él, el beso se prolongo un poco mientras podía sentir los fríos labios de Simón sobre los suyos, su temperatura era sobre natural.

-me…me gustas Simón…desde que era un niño siempre…tu…-se apeno un poco…-diantres me siento extraño-

-pequeño Marshall, estar conmigo es muy peligroso- le dedico una mirada triste-…Betty-

-yo...yo no soy como ella Simón, ni me compares…espera…tu… ¿recordaste a Betty?- dijo sorprendido.

-si…lo hice-menciono con sorpresa.

-¡lo hiciste!, ¡la recordaste!… ¿me recuerdas a mi también?- se aventuro a ver si lo había podido recordar mas.

-cre…creo que si-

-S…Simón- le beso una vez más…-permíteme ayudarte…-mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

-Marshall yo…bueno…es que-miro los arañazos que le había dado hace rato.

-si me dices que no, ahora si me desharé de ti –rio divertido.

Simón asintió divertido. Solo esperaba no lastimar a Marshall, si lo lastimaba a él jamás se lo perdonaría.

-…-

-¿así que ese era todo el lio?...-dijo la dulce princesa.

-sí, el rey helado se había enfermado- afirmo Marshall

-eso me parece increíble, estas mintiendo.- Gumball mostro una mueca y negó creer aquello

-esa es la verdad si no me crean deben ir a preguntárselo, pero ya está mucho mejor- miro desafiante a Gumball. –Pero cuidado la goma se pone muy maciza con el frio no se los recomendaría majestades- dijo en tono de burla

-te creemos- dijo la dulce princesa.

-si ya que-

-por eso iré diario a su casa debo cuidar que no vuelva a enfermarse- menciono Marshall mientras levitaba para marcharse

-que bueno eres Marshall preocupándote por la tierra de Ooo.- menciono conmovida la dulce princesa.

-la verdad es que ni mucho menos, por mi que los congele a todos-rio a carcajadas- yo quiero helado gratis. – Salió disparado a el reino de hielo.- quiero eso y verlo feliz- susurro Marshall.


End file.
